1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a thermal printer, and more particularly, to such a printer which uses lasers to provide thermal energy to the print medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one type of thermal printer, a dye donor element is placed over a dye receiving element, and the superposed elements are supported for cooperation with a print head having a plurality of individual heating resistors. When a particular heating resistor is energized, it causes dye from the donor to transfer to the receiver. The density or darkness of the printed color dye is a function of the energy delivered from the heating element to the donor. One of the problems in printers of this type is that the thermal time constant of the resistors is quite long. As a result, the printing speed is relatively slow, and the image contrast is limited.
It is known to use lasers instead of the resistors to provide the thermal energy in thermal dye transfer printing. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,975, for example, there is shown thermal dye transfer apparatus which comprises an array of diode lasers which can be selectively actuated to direct radiation onto a dye carrying donor. Radiation from the diode lasers is modulated in accordance with an information signal to form an image on a thermal print medium. The diode laser array extends the full width of the print medium. One problem with this apparatus is that it is too expensive for many applications. The initial cost of such a large array is relatively high, and failure of only one diode laser in the array will result in discarding the entire array. A further problem with the patented apparatus is that it is difficult to vary the resolution of the reproduced image.